Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-237911) discloses an operation information wireless transmitting device that does not require a power supply such as a battery by including a DC generator that generates power using a motion of a movable member generated by a movement of a user and a wireless transmitter that operates with power generated by the DC generator.